


i want too much

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Bandom Trope Bingo [2]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prank Wars, beloved enemies, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: After the infamous VMAs stunt, Gabe and Pete are locked in a hotel room to work out their issues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one to add to the Bandom Bingo series. I got the idea from something I saw on Tumblr (unfortunately I don't have the exact post) and immediately thought of Gabe and Pete. No beta, once again. Title is from _Futura_ by Julien-K

It had started with small pranks. Little things that were just a joke. But of course, Pete escalated things to a point of no return, when he decided to share Gabe’s phone number with the world. Sure, it had only been one music award show, and not everyone had been watching it live. What were the odds people would figure out Gabe’s _actual_ number? It turned out those odds were very good, because they did and it took Gabe a week to get a new phone. Even after getting his revenge, Gabe was still angry. And Pete hadn't backed down, which was why they were going to have a sit down and talk it out. At least that's what Patrick told Pete they were going to do. Pete had tried to argue, but Patrick said, "Enough. We need to get this sorted before someone gets killed."

Gabe was pissed when he came into the hotel room, and he pointed at Pete and said, “I’m kicking your ass you little freak.” Vicky came in behind him, rolling her eyes.

“It was just a joke!” Pete shot back.

“I fucking _loved_  that phone!”

"You're the one who gave my email address to everyone!" 

“ _STOP!_ ” Vicky yelled. Patrick looked pretty pissed too.

“Look this shit has gone too far,” Patrick told them. “So, we’re locking you two in here until you work this shit out.”

“I’m not fucking staying in here with him,” Gabe said. He loomed over Patrick, and Pete immediately wanted to come to Patrick’s defense. However, he also knew Patrick was used to being the shortest person in the room.

Patrick glared up at him and said, “It was funny to start with but this shit is fucking serious now. You guys,” he gestured at Gabe, and then Pete, “are going to work this out like adults.”

Vicky threw her arm around Patrick’s shoulders and said, “You're staying, we're going. There’s food, water, and a bathroom. You are not leaving this room.”

Pete gaped at them, and then said, “No we're not! You can't do that, that’s _kidnapping_!”

“Actually, this would be false imprisonment,” Vicky told him, and Patrick nodded. “Later," she said, and they left.

Gabe looked at Pete for a minute, then said, “You don’t think they were serious, do you?”

Pete immediately checked the door, and, indeed, it was locked from the outside. He looked back at Gabe and said, “This is your fault.”

“You gave _everyone_ my phone number!” Gabe yelled.

“Hey, the tape never got removed on the last four digits!” Pete countered.

“It is not that hard to figure out four numbers, Pete!”

Pete yelled, “You gave out my email! And you’re the one who fucking decided to push me out a moving bus!”

“Okay, one, you weren't using that email address. Two, that wasn’t me that pushed you and you know it. Three you were fine! You didn't even get hurt!” Gabe was glaring at him. “Do you even know what I had to fucking deal with?!”

Pete was glaring at Gabe, and hated to admit it but even furious he was still attractive. Which was probably why, instead of calling Gabe a bitch like he wanted to, he said, “God you’re such a babe!”

Gabe stopped for a minute, staring at Pete as though he hadn’t quite heard him. Pete could feel a blush creeping up from his neck to his face, and Gabe suddenly grinned. “Oh really?”

“Bitch, I meant bitch!” Pete insisted.

“Oh, I’m sure you did,” Gabe said, and he was still grinning. He did a short dance, which of course was ridiculous because Gabe couldn’t dance for shit. Pete growled and smacked his arm.

“It’s not funny, asshole!”

“Don’t fucking hit me!” Gabe shot back, shoving him. He was smirking now. “You want me and you know it.”

“Don’t fucking start with me Gabe.” Pete warned.

Gabe however, was ignoring him, and stripped out of his shirt. He flexed his muscles for Pete, saying, “This turning you on baby?”

“I will murder you,” he said, but it was a lie. Of course, Gabe looked amazing shirtless. He looked amazing naked, too. His eyes roamed down Gabe’s body, but then Pete turned away. “Put your fucking shirt back on.”

“Why? Am I distracting you?” Gabe had moved around so he was in front of Pete now. “Is this what all the bullshit was about?”

“I fucking hate you,” Pete muttered, refusing to look at Gabe.

But Gabe wasn’t having it. He grabbed Pete by the shoulders, one hand moving up to his face. He held him in place, so Pete was forced to look at Gabe. “No, I’ve fucking had enough. You’re gonna fucking tell me what your problem has been. Or I can beat the crap out of you, your call.”

“You wouldn’t.” Pete was glaring up at Gabe now, but it wasn’t just anger. He was afraid.

Gabe sighed, and hugged Pete. “No, I wouldn’t. C’mon half pint, tell me what’s bothering you.” He chuckled, and Pete could feel it rumbling in Gabe’s chest. “Or you can tell me how much of a babe I am.”

“You’re such an asshole,” Pete said, and pushed Gabe away. “I didn’t mean for shit to go that far, okay? I swear.”

Gabe had his arms crossed over his chest. “And? C’mon, tell me the truth. Usually I don’t have to try to drag it out of you.”

Pete was ashamed, he knew that he’d gone too far with the phone prank. “Fine. You were hitting on Patrick.”

Gabe stared at him, mouth hanging open. “ _That_ was what this was all about?! I hit on everyone! So do you!”

“But it’s Patrick! You could, you’d— “Pete swallowed, trying to clear his throat. “He’s the kinda guy you could fall in love with.”

“Are you in love with him?”

“Well, no. He’s my best friend. But you could.”

Gabe sat down on the edge of the bed, resting his chin on his hand. “So, you’re worried about me falling in love with Patrick, but not because you’re in love with Patrick. Gotta admit, never saw that coming.”

Pete had to laugh at that. “Yeah, I know. I’m super weird over him but he’s also, like, super straight.”

“That I definitely wouldn’t have guessed.”

“Right?” Pete sighed, and sat next to Gabe too. “I’m sorry for being an asshole. I didn’t know how to handle my feelings so I decided to go all grade school about it and be a dick.”

Gabe nudged him with his elbow, asking, “And what are those feelings?”

Pete stared hard at the ground, and said, “You’re super hot and I want you to fuck me.”

“What, not in love with me?” Pete smacked his side and Gabe laughed. “Okay, fine. Maybe next time ask me out instead of acting like a total asshole.”

“Yeah, didn’t get that far in my thought process,” Pete admitted. “It wasn’t so much that I was shy. Yeah, you’re hot, and I’ve wanted you from the minute I met you. Even though you were a dick.” Gabe snorted at that, but gestured for Pete to continue. “But then you turned out to be super smart, and way out of my league. Then when I saw you pulling the classic Saporta moves on Patrick, I realized you guys would make sense because he’s a genius just like you.”

“Pete, I don’t know if you’ve ever actually had a conversation with me, but I’m no genius,” Gabe interrupted.

“Oh sorry, was I the one who got the degree in philosophy instead of you?” Pete shot back. “I know you like to play up your stupid cocky scene king persona, but that’s not who you are. Just like I’m not the wild and crazy party guy I pretend to be.”

Gabe was quiet after that, and so was Pete. Then Pete felt Gabe take his hand, and squeeze it lightly. “You could have said something.”

“You could have asked sooner.”

Gabe laughed at that. “All right. Look for the record? I would love to go out with you. But you also just embarrassed me on television. Which means you owe me.”

Pete frowned at that. “I owe you what?”

“Oh, you’ll see.” Gabe was grinning, and Pete groaned. He was sure he was going to hate this.

* * *

When the ordeal was over, Pete couldn’t look at his leg. He still couldn’t believe that he’d gotten the stupid tattoo. And Gabe had picked one of the worst pictures possible of himself. Though secretly, Pete was glad it wasn’t the one of Gabe in high school with the bleached hair. That was a special kind of awful, and Pete didn’t want that stuck on his skin for the rest of his life.

And, since Pete’s humiliation of Gabe had been on television, Gabe had decided his revenge should go on the internet. Specifically, on an episode of Cobra Cam TV. Pete hadn’t been overly enthused, but part of the peace agreement was that Gabe could choose the tattoo, and how the information got out.

Pete had a feeling that video was going to be played repeatedly for years to come.

Gabe had been insufferable most of the day, but now that they were back at Pete’s house, he was more subdued. He smiled, curling around Pete as he said, “Looks so good on you, baby.”

“I still say you suck,” Pete pouted, but when Gabe kissed his neck, he smiled and turned over.

“Hey, what did I say though? If Hot Mess goes number one I’ll let you pick out a tattoo for me. It’ll be fun,” Gabe promised him and Pete snorted.

“Yeah, sure it will.” Pete pulled Gabe into a slow, lingering kiss. Gabe smiled into it, and pressed closer to Pete. In moments, they were making out, Gabe grabbing Pete’s ass, while Pete tried to wrap a leg around his hips. Unfortunately, he managed to hit the tattooed area against Gabe’s foot, and he gasped and pulled away.

“Fuck, you all right?” Gabe asked.

“Yeah, that just fucking stung.” The pain almost immediately killed Pete’s mood, and he said, “Rain check?”

“Works for me.” And Gabe kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
